


Things Are Different Here

by forevertrappedinthecloset



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevertrappedinthecloset/pseuds/forevertrappedinthecloset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina stumbles upon a surprise in the woods and decides to try and be good one more time. Except this time, it pays off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Are Different Here

Regina Mills slowed her car to a stop, the tires crunching against the gravel.

It was a particularly dreary day - clouds billowed in the sky, threatening to spill rain onto the world below; the leaves of the tall trees fell, fluttering in the wind to land elegantly on the Toll Bridge; the full moon was fading away out of the corner of Regina's eye.

As the regal mayor stepped out of her car, a small clap of thunder echoed overhead, and drops of water tumbled thick and fast from the sky. It truly was miserable weather, but Regina preferred to let herself soak in the misery.

She started down the familiar path, trying to think of a plan. She shouldn't have to think of another plan. She was _supposed_ to be happy; she was trying to be a better mother, to be good. And what did she receive in return? An ungrateful son who would rather spend his time with a woman he barely knew, a woman who had been in prison, a woman who gave him away.

It just wasn't fair. Would she ever get her happy ending?

Lightning erupted, and rain began to pour from the sky. Sadly, Regina turned back, only a few feet from the bridge, thinking of what a waste this trip had been.

But then, over the sound of raindrops slamming onto the ground, Regina heard a series of quiet, pitiful whimpers coming from the woods.

She cautiously brushed past the hanging branches and stepped further into the forest. "Hello?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," a soft voice was crying somewhere up ahead, and Regina picked up her pace, now drenched to the skin.

She cautiously rounded a tree, and what she saw nearly gave her a heart attack.

A man was lying face-down on the ground; his leg had been torn off and lay a few feet away; he was mangled and bloody.

But what surprised Regina most was the person responsible. Her red high heels were strewn across the forest floor; her long legs were caked with blood; her short red skirt, apron and plain white shirt were covered in it; her hands were red; tears were flowing from her hazel eyes like waterfalls; her black mascara ran down her cheeks; her black hair was spotted with mud, leaves tangled in between the red streaks. On her knees, looking up at Regina with wide, frightened eyes was, "Ruby?" Regina gasped.

Her mouth opened as if she was trying to speak, but all that came out was a few small squeaking sounds. Every part of her was shaking.

Regina could have run; she could have taken Ruby to the sheriff's station; but her heart was reaching out to the poor girl, who was now staring like a lost puppy at the dead body in front of her.

"Miss Lucas ... Ruby ... Ruby, are you okay?" she asked hesitantly.

Ruby didn't even acknowledge her.

Something in Regina made her stay where she was, made her crouch next to Ruby and wrap her own coat over her shoulders. "Ruby, you're soaking."

Regina could see her lower lip quivering as she bit down on it. "Come on, dear, let's get you out of here. It's going to be okay," she gently pulled Ruby up by the hand, surprised that there was no protest.

Ruby was leaning heavily into her, drenched and cold. Her soft black hair stuck to Regina's shoulders as she led Ruby across the bridge to her car.

* * *

 

The ride to Regina's house was terrifying. She could actually hear Ruby shaking; her head was buried in her hands, and her shoulders moved up and down constantly.

Regina wanted to say something to her, but she didn't know what to say. And she didn't think it was her place.

But what Regina was going to do was make sure that Ruby was all right. She could get into so much trouble, and for some reason, Regina was sick of getting everyone else in trouble.

She pulled her car into the driveway quickly and unfastened her seat belt as Ruby finally spoke. "It hurts," she whispered.

"What does?" Regina asked, trying to sound friendly.

"Everything," mumbled Ruby, and her body gave another violent shudder.

Ever so slowly, Regina reached out and brushed away the damp hair that was sticking to Ruby's forehead. "I know you don't trust me, but I'm going to take care of you," she promised. "I won't let anything happen to you."

She nodded, and Regina hopped out of the car and ran to the other side, her arms over her head.

Ruby wobbled out uneasily, but Regina caught her and held her close to her side.

Ruby's fingers wrapped around her waist, clinging tightly to Regina's soaking wet shirt.

They finally reached the door, and Regina threw it open, eager to get out of the rain at last. Her white blouse was see-through now, and her pants stuck to her legs, but she still looked better than Ruby.

"Do you think you'll be okay alone for a minute? I'm going to go get a bath ready."

She made to walk upstairs, but Ruby caught her forearm in a firm grip, and she whirled back around, her eyes inches from the girl's luscious red lips.

"What is it, Ruby?" she asked quietly. Her hand was rising to lift Ruby's down-fallen chin. "Ruby?"

"Don't go," she whispered, tears falling from her eyes as she looked up into Regina's.

"Okay, I'll stay," Regina said almost immediately, her hand still locked under Ruby's chin. "Ruby?" she whispered, full of unexpected concern. She was so used to seeing the bouncy, flirtatious waitress, not this broken down, frightened shell of a woman.

"I can't," she let out in a breath and sunk to the ground, cradling her head between her knees.

Regina followed her instantly, wrapping her arms around Ruby's shoulders. To her surprise, Ruby turned into her chest and sobbed. "It's too much," she choked. "It's too much."

Regina gently lifted her face, stroking her cheek with her thumb. "It won't be too much if I help you."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why - would you help me? You're - well - "

"The Evil Queen?" Regina smirked. "I wasn't always evil, dear. There was once a time when I was just the queen, and even before that, I was just Regina." She paused and took a deep breath, bringing Ruby's head back down to her chest. "And Regina is going to take care of you. Every full moon, you can come to me."

"Snow's not going to like that," Ruby mumbled.

"I don't care," she replied. "Things are different here; magic is different; your curse is different. And maybe - just maybe - I can figure out a way to make it all go away. Can your precious Snow do that?"

"You'd do that for me? After all I've done? After what I just did?"

Regina laughed. "Who do you think you're talking to? My dear, I have done far worse. And of course I'd do that for you. Maybe it's time I had a friend." Ruby finally smiled, and there was a sudden flare in Regina's heart. "Come on; let's get you clean."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "What about you? You're soaked." She reached for Regina's hand. "And you're hands are freezing."

"They don't feel cold now." What was that?! thought Regina.

"Really?" Ruby raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Do I have superpowers?"

Something strange was going on. Regina was blushing; why was she blushing? "Maybe it's a wolf thing," she said awkwardly.

"Madam Mayor, I do believe you're blushing. I've never seen you lose your cool like this before," Ruby winked, the smile permanently plastered on her face now. Her lips split back into that wide, beautiful grin Regina had seen hundreds of times, though never directed at her.

"Lose my what?" she asked, standing up, trying to get herself away from the strange temptations that were playing with her mind.

But Ruby stood up too. Still a bit wobbly, she tumbled into Regina's arms. Her smile was gone as she righted herself. Her eyes had captured Regina's. They were so beautiful, so many different colors at once.

But what did that matter? Her lips were coming closer; arms had somehow entwined themselves around her neck. "Regina?" The taste of blood filled her slightly open mouth. Blood and ... raspberries? "Thank you."

And then those ruby red lips were pressed gently against her own. Ruby's eyelashes were tickling her skin, her face still wet with tears. Regina felt her heart leap as she pulled back in surprise.

Ruby was staring at her as though she expected Regina to throw her across the room, but her fingers lightly brushed the back of her neck, lighter than air. Regina could not resist it; she kissed Ruby back, her hands sliding up and tangling in her wild hair.

It was only a few seconds longer than the first kiss, but it was enough. It was more than enough for Regina.

"Ruby, I don't - "

"I know, Regina. I don't know either."

Regina paused. "Is this how you thank everyone?" she teased.

"Of course it is, Madam Mayor." Her voice was so quiet, so full of lust. It made Regina's insides turn upside down.

"Snow's not going to like this," Regina mumbled.

Ruby smiled and echoed back to her, "I don't care. Things are different here."


End file.
